


we're only getting older, baby

by niallofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, And blowjobs, M/M, love basically, millionaire!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallofficial/pseuds/niallofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn hit me with your millionaire." Louis says. Zayn straightens his back, opens his folder and begins. "His name is Harry Styles" and Louis needs to know no more basically, everyone knows who Harry Styles is. Bad Boy and sole heir to Styles Hotels. Louis is so confused as to why Harry needs their help in settling down, he vaguely remembers reading Hello! that he'd just turned 20 something not that long ago. In Louis' opinion 20 is too young to be settling down for married life and a farm of kids, which is basically why desperate men come to him.</p><p>or</p><p>au where louis is literally patti stanger from millionaire matchmaker and harry is a millionaire heir who is definitely straight, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're only getting older, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been in my head for so long and this has been written for literally months but not proofread or anything, and i wrote it soo quickly but i just wanna get it out here!! rip me to shreds
> 
> my knowledge of anything american is limited to google so sorry about any inaccuracies

Louis loves his job, he couldn’t have asked for anything better in his life. Getting to set people up, and getting paid to tell people what to? God his job is great. It's basically what he did during uni anyway.

But right now, at 8am when he's hung-over as shit he hates his job, like more than he hates decaffeinated coffee. Pulling up to his bay in the car park he bangs his head against the steering wheel. Three times for good measure, if he has a concussion he won't have to endure eight hours of work, right? There's a knock on his window and of course it's Niall, blonde hair unruly and crooked smile on show, devastatingly beautiful considering he hasn't been to bed yet. Louis would know as it was his idea to go out last night and celebrate, drinking as much as he could and dancing for as long as he could. After all, you don't get your fourth season renewed every day.

"C'mon Lou it can't be that bad, I actually feel pretty refreshed. Might have to do this more often." Niall's voice sounds, way too loud for this time in the morning. "So you mean you'll do this five times a week instead of four?" Louis snipes back, but unbelts and gets out of his car anyway, slamming the door harder than necessary.

They both walk up to the front of the studio building, and Louis can tell it's going to be really warm today, humid and sticky. Louis runs his fingers through his hair while they're in the elevator, checking himself in the mirror. "Niall do you think you and Zayn could film today without me? Tell Simon I died or something but I'll be back tomorrow, no big deal." In response Niall scoffs. "Yea mate, we can film Millionaire Matchmaker without Louis Tomlinson our Millionaire Matchmaker." Louis knows that he is being overdramatic, but just mumbles under his breath and steps out of the elevator determined to get a nap in before his stylist arrives.

At 9am he feels considerably better. Zayn had brought two paracetamol into his office with a glass of water and a soft kiss to his hair while Louis had been slumped in his leather chair. Louis sighs, rubbing his face hard. Another day, another millionaire. Or something like that. His brain's too slow to actually work yet.

He makes his way out of his office into the main lounge area where Niall and Zayn sit with folders and papers out. They're obviously bickering with Niall sounding very indignant, "She did too like me!" he squawks while Zayn rolls his eyes, mostly amusement evident in his pretty features. "Dude, Miranda Kerr did not like you, she's like ten years older than you plus she's married." And that seems to settle that as they both look over to Louis, Niall still looking a bit sour however. "How you feeling?" Zayn asks. God Louis loves Zayn. "Better," he replies "Just got to get my hair done and we can start, yea." Niall takes that as permission to go to the kitchen and set about making himself another drink, piling biscuits onto a plate and dumping the packaging on the counter just to spite Zayn, who will definitely tell him off later.

It's another half hour before Louis' hair is sitting right, fluffy and swooped over his forehead, and looking less dead than he feels. All three of them are perched on the large white leather sofa, Niall getting ready to present his millionaire.  
He clears his throat and begins. "His names Liam Payne, he's 27, and owns his own consulting firm that he set up fresh outta uni, worth $5 million. Originally from England, he moved here to go to UCLA, and has been too busy with work to find love." Louis rolls his eyes, how cliché. He loves it and knows that he can definitely help Liam. A straightforward matchmaking case, perfect. Niall plays the video and a handsome man appears on screen, obviously nervous. He has a buzz cut, strong jaw and an endearing face with brown puppy eyes. The girls will lap him up. Liam begins to speak about how he's determined, his hobbies, and how he wants to find a woman with drive and passion, etc etc. By the end of the video Louis is sold. "We can do him, give me the details and I'll go meet him later." 

"Sweet" Niall replies.

"Zayn hit me with your millionaire." Louis says. Zayn straightens his back, opens his folder and begins. "His name is Harry Styles" and Louis needs to know no more basically, everyone knows who Harry Styles is. Bad Boy and sole heir to Styles Hotels. Louis is so confused as to why Harry needs their help in settling down, he vaguely remembers reading Hello! that he'd just turned 20 something not that long ago. In Louis' opinion 20 is too young to be settling down for married life and a farm of kids, which is basically why desperate men come to him.

Zayn continues anyway, "Harry is 22 and has an estimated fortune of $35 million, from his parents' business. Right now, he lives in LA and doesn't do much else, apparently he's looking for The One to help him settle down." Zayn looks like he doesn't even believe that he's saying, especially considering the things they've all heard about Harry Styles' partying tendencies. He plays the video anyway, lips pursed.

It's not like Louis doesn't know what Harry Styles looks like, it's just he is shocked at how beautiful he actually is. Thick curls frame his strong face, looser curls held back by a dark green headscarf. His lips look puffy as if he'd been biting them nervously, but his dark green eyes glint mischievously. A deep cough and he begins "Hello Louis, my name is Harry Styles, I am 22 and I want you to help me find the right girl for me." Louis is nearly speechless, barely listening to Harry as he speaks, just staring at his lips as they move. He zones in again as Harry talks about the perfect girl. Right, not gay, obviously, he knew that already. 

The video continues, "I think it's time for me to start thinking seriously about my future and finding the perfect girl to be with, my hope is that I’m as happy as my parents are now when I’m forty." Louis continues to barely listen, and he knows he doesn't want to take on Harry Styles and send him packing with the love of his life for said love of Harry Styles' life to rub in Louis' face. He knows he has to take this though, it would do so much for the views, plus he needs to start this season with a bang. A Harry Styles sized bang preferably. "I guess we have both our millionaires then." Louis says, sighing.

-

It’s not until Wednesday that he meets Harry, as he'd seen Liam the day before. He'd been asked to meet at the Styles' main residence in Beverley Hills - a modest seven bedroom mansion with two swimming pools. He drives his Audi up the gravel pathway after being motioned through by a guard. Yes a guard, these people are rich as fuck Louis thinks. Then he remembers he caters to only the rich as fuck. And that he's possibly going to find the love of his life his love of his life because his love of his life is decidedly not gay. He bangs his head on the steering wheel again, his mind not making sense. Harry Styles is not the love of his life, he's just hot as fuck and Louis would really like to have lots of hot, steamy sex with him. There’s only one problem: Harry is Not Gay.

Louis gets out of his car, straightens his shirt and checks his jeans. He feels utterly underdressed but he supposes it is his show so he can do what he wants, and that he isn't even meant to impress Harry. Not that he wants to anyway.

He knocks on the dark oak door nervously, expecting a maid to open it and greet him, considering the whole guard situation. Instead he is greeted by Adonis. Well not exactly, but close enough. Harry Styles stands not even a meter in front of Louis dressed in a black shirt that is mostly unbuttoned, a black scarf and tight black jeans that he has paired with these ridiculous brown boots. A smile lights up Harry’s face, “Ah, Louis Tomlinson my knight in shining armour” he greets. Louis nearly drools, but puts his hand out instead, "pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Thank you for seeing me." Harry says as he turns and leads Louis through to what he assumes is the dining room. They both sit down on these dark ornate chairs and Harry clasps his hands, setting them on the table in front of him. Louis glances at his hands and notices how long and thick his fingers are, notes the three silver rings. Also notes to kill Zayn for picking Harry. He looks up and sees Harry studying his face, he almost blushes because he was just caught staring at Harry’s hands, but Harry just smiles.

Louis asks the same questions he always asks, what kind of girls he dates, what went wrong in past relationships and what Harry's hobbies are. "Right so, what are you looking for in a girl" Louis asks, not looking away from Harry to take notes. His stare is so intense, almost brooding and Louis is 90% in love. They hold each other’s gaze before Harry replies "brunette, blue or brown eyes, tan, funny, smart" Harry replies, smirking. Louis almost feels that Harry is flirting with him, apart from the fact that he is decidedly not, based on the fact that Louis is helping him find the perfect GIRL. Harry Styles is paying him to find a girl. Louis is so confused because from the way Harry is staring at him and replying so flirtatiously, in any other situation; he would assume that Harry is hitting on him. Only considering Louis is a matchmaker all other evidence points that Harry is not interested. Maybe Harry just basically eye fucks every matchmaker he meets.

He always cringes when he has to ask "boobs or bum?" and almost blushes crimson when he asks Harry. Harry seems unfazed, wets his lips, keeps his stare and replies, "bum, I am definitely an ass man." The cheeky bastard then smirks, dimple on show. Fuck.

The interview lasts for another twenty minutes and Louis is nearly tripping over himself in a rush to leave, packs up as soon as possible, nearly dropping his pen while trying to cover his jeans when moving his dick into a more comfortable position. Sitting in close proximity to Harry Styles for an hour can do that to you apparently. You learn something new every day Louis guesses.

Harry walks behind him to escort him out, and Louis can almost feel his gaze on his ass. But he's probably imagining it. He turns to say goodbye, eyes flicking up to meet Harry’s and off the cuff asks, "So like, without the camera, why actually do you need my help to find a girl, like no offense mate but, it doesn't seem like you need help? Actually that wasn't even offensive." Louis laughs nervously. He knows he doesn't really need to ask, but he wants to know. 

For the first time Harry looks almost sheepish, young and flushed. "Em, my mum is just sick of me partying and um, stuff, she thinks finding a girl will help me." Harry says, but his mouth is turned into a slight frown.

"Right, okay, great" Louis replies, not really knowing what exactly to say. 

They're both just looking at each other, crowded together so closely, Louis studying Harry's pretty features. He realises what they're doing and begins to speak, "so, I'll get my assistant to call you in a couple of days to inform you when the mixer is and all." Harry nods, still looking very young and very different from Bad Boy Harry. Louis' heart melts, "Hey, don't worry, I'm going to help you find the perfect girl to live happily ever after with." 

Harry's small frown returns for a split second, before his face changes and he smiles. "I'll be waiting then, goodbye matchmaker Louis".

Louis wishes so hard that he didn't have to find Harry Styles a mate that wasn't him.

-

The thing about finding the love of your life the love of their life is that Louis really doesn't want to. Him, Zayn and Niall are at the casting and Louis knows he's being childish because they've found at least two girls that tick all the boxes Harry asked for, but he doesn't want to let them meet Harry. He tells Zayn and Niall that it's because they actually aren't right for Harry, too chatty, too obnoxious, but Zayn gives him a knowing look. Fuck Zayn, Louis is telling the truth. Kind of.

"Thank you Emily, we will see you next week at the mixer." Zayn says to Girl Number 1 that is probably perfect for Harry expect for the fact that Louis is perfect for Harry. What kind of name is Emily anyway Louis thinks, rolling his eyes. He has turned into a jealous mess over a boy he has met once, wow.

The next line up includes two blonde girls and pretty brunette named Sophia. Louis thinks she is perfect for Liam, she owns her own wine shop, and is opening another soon, and totally wants a baby. Jackpot. This starts Louis into thinking about little Styles babies, curly hair and blue eyes. He has to go to the bathroom to splash water on his face and sternly stare at himself. "Pull yourself together Tommo" he scolds himself.

As he exits he is cornered by Zayn who looks way too smug to be innocent. "What's up with you being so hung up on this Harry kid" he asks, arm blocking the door frame. Louis huffs indignantly, "I am not hung up on anybody Zayn, let alone a BOY child" and hurries off before Zayn can tell him that that is the worst lie Louis has ever told. 

Louis can imagine Zayn’s smug expression if he sees that his internet history is filled with Google searches of Harry Styles' face, and he most certainly would not want to endure that teasing. Not even for the love of his life. 

-

Louis hasn't seen Harry in real life in over a week, but he is most definitely not counting. It's the morning of the mixer and they'd managed to pull together about 7 girls for each millionaire. Three blonde girls for Liam and four brunettes, but Louis already knows who Liam will pick. All of Harry's girls are tall leggy brunettes, posh and cute with perfect faces. He normally is quick to gloat about how good he is at his job and how he finds perfect matches but right now he couldn't hate himself more for finding such fine girls for Harry.

As he enters their studio he's greeted by Zayn, hair slicked back and hands buried deep in his pockets. "What's up Lou?" He asks, lip worried between his teeth.  
"Nothing, just tired" he kind of lies. He is tired, but also sad. He really needs to pull himself together, he doesn't even know Harry, for all he knows he could be a major douche. He’s probably a major douche.

-

Both millionaires are sat together in the smallest room, tucked into the corner sofa and they look deep in conversation. Louis must admit Liam is very handsome, tan and very manly. Just, compared to Harry he wouldn't spare him a second glance. Harry is wearing a navy suit, with a white shirt that's again mostly unbuttoned. He's killing Louis, literally. Ink peeks out from his chest, a stark contrast to his lovely pale skin. He doesn't have a headscarf on today, curls free to do as they please and his smile is on show, dimple too. Louis is in love.

He greets both of them, shaking their hands while Zayn and Niall hold back with very noticeable grins on their faces. Zayn must've told Niall his suspicions and Louis wants to hit him. Louis explains the normal things, he's done this hundreds of times and he can do it once more.

He's trying to talk to Liam but really can't concentrate as he feels Harry's gaze burning into the side of his face. "So basically, you talk to all the girls, compliment them, smile, ask them about themselves, then pick two girls for a chat. Once you've done that, you’re gonna pick one lucky lady for a master date!" He tries to sound perky even if only for the camera filming discreetly in the corner.

Once the main conversation is out of the way and the cameras leave to film more of the girls mingling the atmosphere feels less tense. Everyone else falls into conversation, Niall, Zayn and Liam talking about sports or something.

Harry stares at Louis, eyebrows furrowed. "How come the millionaire matchmaker hasn't found himself the perfect woman then, Lou?" Harry says. Very direct. He looks genuinely interested and also slightly worried, and also like he was carved by God himself.

"Don't think a woman would be the perfect match for me, mate" he replies, trying to joke but feeling like he sounds quite pathetic. Harry's brows unfurrow though and he looks quite pleased, strangely. "Oh" is all he replies before they're chaperoned into the main hall.

-

The girls are all lined up and Louis introduces both millionaires, can hear the excited murmur when the girls notice Harry Styles and feels quite sick. "You have twenty minutes, remember maximum two drinks and be interesting" he concludes then walks over to the bar where Zayn is sat to watch the interactions.

Louis watches them, immediately girls crowd around both men and Liam, bless him, looks out of his depth. Harry though, soaks up the attention, and Louis can visibly see the charm ooze out of him. Gross. But also hot.

Louis groans, buries his head in his arms and waits for Smug Zayn. Instead he feels a soothing hand on his back, rubbing small circles into his spine. At this point he looks up and catches Harry's eye, he's about to give him an encouraging smile until he sees Harry's frown. As soon as it happens, Harry turns his face away and his attention back to a pretty brunette who giggles and covers her mouth with her hand.  
Louis gets this sick thrill from the idea that Harry is frowning at them because of Zayn touching him, even though he isn’t sure if that was why Harry was frowning at him. He doesn't want to read into it because all evidence so far has shown that Harry is straight.

After 20 minutes Louis herds both men together. "Liam, which two girls did you like the most?" Niall asks. Liam squirts, cutely, and replies "Definitely Shannon and Sophia, they're both super hot and funny." Louis feels smug, obviously Liam picked his Number One Choice. He is so good at his job.

Harry takes longer to decide but eventually he drawls out "Nicky, and, um- Ashley". Weird, Louis wouldn't have picked them two out of Harry's Girls. He excuses himself to go to the toilets during a filming break, hands running through his hair as he weaves down the corridor, a practiced motion after so many episodes.

Louis pees and goes to wash his hands, he looks at himself in the mirror sees Harry has entered the bathroom too. Louis can feel himself melt under Harry's gaze. He really needs to pull himself together.

Without exchanging pleasantries Harry frowns and opens his mouth, then shuts it again as if he isn't sure he's allowed to say what he wants. Then, "what's up with you and Zayn?" Huh, direct, again. The sick thrill returns, a sharp pleasure up his spine.

"Nothing, why?" Louis challenges, eyebrow quirked. Harry then looks sheepish but also slightly more relieved. Another hesitation, then "good, it means I can do this". 

Louis is momentarily confused. In that time Harry takes three huge strides across the bathroom and grabs Louis' jaw in his right hand, tilting it up to meet his lips. And oh, this is happening. All Louis has been thinking about for the past week is actually happening. Confetti canons go off in his head and a procession of happy gay men begin to parade happily.

Louis is momentarily shocked then begins to kiss back, becoming lost in how good it feels, Harry's hot tongue licking into his mouth while he grips his jaw. He lifts his wet hands and cards his fingers through Harry's tight curls. Then he realises how he shouldn’t be doing this is, he's meant to be finding Harry a Possible Wife, suddenly he pulls back, not without noticing Harry almost whine. And if Louis thought Harry looked good before, once he's had a quick kiss he looks fantastic, hair ruffled and pupils blown.

"Harry- I, what?" He asks, definitely confused."

God I've wanted to do that for fucking ages" Harry says, smirking, not answering his question.

"Harry, I, we can't" Louis feels very lost for words. The most perfect human kisses him, all he's wanted for the past week, but he knows that this is so unprofessional, and that this isn't what Harry wants. "Harry, this isn't what you want" he voices.

It's Harry's turn to frown again, "um, I definitely want to, that's why I did it?" He says, almost a question.

"Yea but don't you see how weird it is? I'm trying to find you a girl, you know those people you're into?" Louis urges, wanting to see Harry's reaction. 

Harry's shoulders slump, he looks very young again. "Yea, that" he begins and looks like the wants to say more but trails off.

Harry still looks very vulnerable so Louis pulls him into a hug, resting his head on Harry’s chest. He’s very close to a nice pair of birds inked on Harry’s skin, but he’s also very confused. “C’mon Harry, you’ve picked them two girls, you’ll pick one of them and go on a lovely date and live happily ever after. That’s what my show is about, yea.” He knows that it only sometimes happens but he does want Harry to be happy, if that’s with Ashley or Nicky then so be it.

-

Liam picks Sophia, surprise surprise, and Harry picks Ashley. They have another meeting, Louis, Niall, Zayn Liam and Harry all crowded into Louis’ office to discuss the dates. Louis cant help sneaking glances at Harry, thinking about how soft his lips look, while talking to Liam. Liam tells them he's going to take Sophia to the zoo, then for dinner at his favourite Italian. Harry says he is going to take Ashley on his yacht, and they’ll have dinner made by his personal chef. Louis can’t fault their ideas and the episode seems to be going smoothly.

-  
It's not until three days after the mixer that both boys are meant to go on their dates, and the night before the big date Louis receives a text from an unknown number. 

From: +44 7548 776 509

Hey Louis, it's Harry. I was talkin to Zayn and he gave me your number if thats ok? I really want to talk to you, can we even please meet up for coffee or sumthin? harry x

Louis is very surprised, rubs his eyes and sits up in his bed. He contemplates what to reply for a solid five minutes, then begins typing, and spends another five minutes before hitting send.

He settles on: hi harry, I’m sure I can squeeze a coffee in! X.

He locks his phone and just goes to sleep, curling into his blanket and definitely not imagining Harry curling round him, lanky body engulfing him, or about how soft Harry’s lips are.

-

Liam's date goes swimmingly, he clicks with Sophia quickly, and their conversation never stops. Louis does think they make a very handsome couple. At the end if the night Liam kisses her on the cheek and Sophia promises to text him back. It's all very endearing, very high school like.

Harry's date is a disaster, to put it nicely. He's ten minutes late, and his Captain is ten minutes later. Once they're on his yacht and settled with drinks their conversation is dry and Harry only supplies short answers. Ashley is obviously trying really hard, asking questions and being very polite. Louis looks at the filming of it later that day and notices how Harry's curls hang loose around his face and there's no glint in his eye, none of the charm he had at the mixer. He's angry because Harry is obviously not trying, and he seems very ungrateful considering Louis has spent so much time finding Harry a girl.

He unlocks his phone, opens up Harry's chat and types "You're sooo annoying it's as if u don't appreciate how hard i worked to find u Ashley." without really thinking.

Almost as soon as he hits send, he sees the typing bubble pop up. He stays in the chat to see what Harry replies. "Soo my date went bad, i jus don’t think shes right for me anymore..” 

Louis is so angry, he knows in the back of his mind that Harry was obviously messing his date up on purpose, but he really doesn’t know why. He only knows that its so unfair on Ashley because she didn’t even seem all that bad and Harry had just been a douche to her.

Before he realises, he hits dial on Harry's number. Harry picks up on the second ring. "Hi, Louis".

"God Harry Styles, can you be any more infuriating? I spent so long finding you a girl and you go and fuck up the date on purpose. Why, do you actually want me to lose my fucking job or something?"

It's quiet on the other line then, "I doubt you'll lose your job"

"Well why didn't you try Harry, Ashley ticks all the boxes, everything you asked for I gave you and you're still not fucking happy, please, explain" Louis spits out.

Its silent on the line, if Louis didn’t hear Harry’s soft breathing he’d assume that he’d hung up. "You didn't give me everything I asked for" Harry eventually mumbles.

"What else could you possibly want Harry?" Louis bites back, anger bubbling slowly because he really did give Harry everything he asked for, even when he didn’t want to have Harry with anyone that wasn’t him.

A rustle on the line, then "you, Louis." And he isn't really that shocked considering they did kiss, but it’s not really like it meant anything to Harry.

Harry takes his silence as an allowance to speak, he continues "I only did the show cause I didn't know how else to meet you, it's all you seem to do- and I know it sounds really creepy and i could’ve gone about it different ways but, like, I actually do want to take you on a date, and, like, I want you to be my match" Louis again is silent.

"Oh god, I've embarrassed myself so much and I've obviously read this all wrong, i just, i thought that you were flirting back with me at my house, and the kiss, and, I'm so sorry Lou - I, I'll just go?" And before Louis can reply the dial tones cuts out. 

 

-

Louis is so baffled, Harry Styles basically confesses that he’s into him, and then hangs up because he thinks that Louis doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. He must be really oblivious considering the amount of staring Louis has done at Harry. He tells Zayn this much, after two days of moping, finally confirming Zayn’s suspicions about Harry And Louis. Only there is no Harry and Louis because, well, Louis doesn’t know why exactly. 

Harry doesn’t reply to Louis’ texts and normally Louis is really not desperate but he has texted Harry more than 10 times with no reply. What’s even worse is that Harry’s read receipts are on. Louis’ also pretty sure that he sees the typing bubble appear ob their chat a couple of times, and he gets a little angry. How can Harry just not reply to him after flirting with him shamelessly, then basically telling Louis he likes him.

-

Louis really has no other reason to be hung up on Harry, filming finished on the big date and the production team need no more of either Harry or Liam, so like, Louis should delete Harry’s number and get on with his life. And let Harry get on with his own, deciding if its boys or girls he likes. He really should but he can’t, he just wants to know why Harry went to all the effort of contacting him, just to leave him high and dry.

Louis sleeps on it for another few days, or continues moping if you ask Zayn. But nobody is asking Zayn because Zayn is being insufferably snug. Louis decides he needs to corner Harry into talking to him, even just for ab explanation. But hopefully for another kiss.

-

The next morning he showers, gets dressed and does his hair, then showers again, using the last of his body soap. He realises he’s procrastinating and forces himself to leave his apartment, locking the door behind him and gives himself a pep talk. He is a successful twenty-four year old man who is worth quite a lot, he doesn’t need to be hung up on some posh kid who just happens to be really hot and a really good kisser. 

He lives in LA it’s basically full of those kids, most of them don’t have perfect curly hair and dark green eyes though.

The drive from his apartment to Harry’s home is longer than he expects. But halfway there he realises that Harry might not even be home considering it’s his parents house, Louis really doesn’t know a lot about Harry even though he’s so hung up on him.

The same guard is at the end of the driveway and raises his eyebrow at Louis but seems to not deem him a threat and lets him go on. He parks his car and feels a sense of de ja vu. 

Louis gets out of his car and knocks on the door again, three times. While he’s waiting he realises how badly this could go.

After about a minute a very handsome but ill looking Harry appears, he looks utterly shocked to see Louis and his face flushes immediately, “ah, Louis, I’m – I know you probably think I’m such a coward for not replying but I’m just so embarrassed, like I was so creepy just throwing myself at you, and like at first I didn’t even know you were gay or anything I” but Louis stops his rambling. “Harry I don’t think its creepy, like if I did would I standing on your front porch after you ignored me about a hundred times?” and god, the way Harry’s face lights up is so endearing and Louis wants to see it everyday, forever. 

“I’m really sorry about that, I just, I thought you were only like, replying or checking up on me cos of the show, which I didn’t even want to do in the first place, or like, to laugh at me for being so pathetic” Harry says and Louis feels both aroused and sympathetic at the same time.

Louis breathes, resolves himself then pushes himself into Harry’s house, stands on his toes and pulls Harry down by his shirt, material between his fingers, forcing their lips together. He kisses Harry’s mouth, sliding his tongue in and lifts his hands to lie in Harry’s hair. Harry is the one who is shocked this time but quickly catches up, whines falling from his mouth. Louis pulls back and again feels like he’s in the bathrooms of his studio again, Harry’s face flushed and eyes blown. Only this time Louis doesn’t push him away and instead feels Harry’s dick through his jeans, solid against his leg. 

Louis meets Harry’s eyes again and Harry says, embarrassed, “I didn’t expect that to happen, I’m sorry I got hard I just, haven’t done it in so long I could probably get hard from something like, i dunno, like-” but Louis cuts him off, “something like kissing for about thirty seconds?” but there’s no malice in his voice and secretly he’s thrilled that Harry is so responsive to him. He’s also thrilled at the fact that Harry said he hasn’t done it in so long, even though he isn’t certain what he means.

“So like, Harry, if you haven’t figured it out I do like you too? I just thought you were flirting with me like you flirt with everyone and that you were only interested in girls, and like, we should’ve been more clear. Also, it probably is creepy but I’m very flattered you like me so much you’d do that” Louis says quickly, his planned speech going down the drain.

“Lou,” Harry whines, “I’m so happy you’re saying this but like, I’m really hard and you’re being really embarrassing, like, I might go soft, are we gonna do something?”

“I should probably leave you just so hard or something as a punishment, you know? Not let you come for not replying to me, for ignoring me. Would you like that Harry?” Louis says, voice unusually deep, his words coming out of nowhere.

Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and he begins grinding up against Louis’ leg, “Oh god, Lou , that would be so hot”. And Louis believes they’re in the all clear. Harry’s down to get down with him.

“Right, before we do anything where’s your bedroom?” Louis asks. Harry doesn’t verbally reply, but grabs his arm, pulling him up the grand marble staircase, footsteps padding quickly. They reach his room and Harry pulls Louis inside, slamming him up against the back of the door before it can even close properly and attacking Louis’ neck, mouthing hot and wet along his skin. His hands begin pulling at the hem of Louis’ t-shirt and he gets the message, pulling it off for Harry.

While he does this Harry pulls his shirt off and shucks his sweatpants off, dick visibly hard in his white boxers. Louis nearly comes from the sight of him. Harry attaches his mouth back onto Louis’ neck and begins moving down his chest, kissing his tattoos, and just, it’s so hot and all he’s wanted since he saw Harry in that video.

Harry seems to have enough of kissing Louis’ body and lifts him with both arms, walking two steps to his huge white bed and dumping Louis right in the middle, on his back. Harry crawls up between his thighs, which he spreads subconsciously for him. He leans in, kissing Louis’ lips again. Louis didn’t notice the silence between them until Harry pulls back and looks into his eyes, “is this, like okay?” he asks. If Louis wasn’t so hard he would find it so endearing, instead he rolls his eyes and grabs Harry’s shoulders, kissing him again.

Harry takes that as permission and begins unbuttoning Louis’ jeans, pulling them off his legs and throwing them to the side of the bed. Louis’ left in his boxers and Harry just mouths along the outline of his dick, sucking at the wet patch and letting out these muted whimpers. “God Louis, you smell so good, can I suck your dick?” he asks.  
So polite, Louis thinks, but all he can breathe out is “yea, yes Harry you can, can do whatever you want.”

Harry’s fingers toy momentarily with the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down, past the backs of his thighs and he lifts Louis up, pulling the material off his legs totally before throwing them across the room. As soon as he can, his tongue darts out, and licks up Louis’s shaft, eliciting a high whine from Louis.

Then he gets to work, sucking the head and tasting Louis, flicking his tongue out. Louis’s senses are in overdrive and his hands rest in Harry’s hair, guiding him. He takes as much of Louis as he can in, one of his large hands curling around the shaft, a warm, heavy pressure.

Suddenly, Harry pulls off but stares up at Louis, “fuck my face Louis, show me who I belong to” and Louis sees stars, literally. Harry puts his mouth back around his dick, and puts his arms behind his back, clasping his hands. Louis begins to move slowly, shallowly fucking into Harry’s throat and savouring the feeling. A heat begins to curl in his stomach and he feels like a teenager with Harry’s mouth around his cock, he slowly gets quicker before his thrusts are sharp and quick, chasing the warm heat of Harry’s mouth. Harry just takes it, using his tongue to press along the underside of Louis’ cock. It feels indescribably good, and his orgasm hits him so suddenly he doesn’t have time to warn Harry, just pulls tighter at his curls at which Harry just moans, throat tightening around his head. He shoots off into Harry’s throat and Harry splutters a bit but when he pulls back just looks utterly fucked out, a small bit of come bubbling at the side of his mouth. Louis pulls Harry up the bed, and leans up and kisses him, licking at the bit of come, tasting himself. It’s so much hotter than it should be.

He then notices that Harry hasn’t made a move to touch himself, his hands bracketing Louis’ head, and is shocked that he has so much will power. Louis reaches out his hand and curls it around Harry’s long dick, hard and dripping. He quickly moves his hand up and down, tight, intent on getting Harry off. It seems that Harry is so wound up it only takes a dozen thrusts into Louis’ hand, and he’s coming, while Louis fingers at his slit. Harry comes on Louis’ stomach with the way they’re positioned, then lets himself just fall, boneless, onto Louis.

He begins to speak, and his throat is so fucked out that his voice is croaky, “That was so much better than I imagined”. He’s all sticky and sweaty but his weight is a comforting pressure on Louis.

Louis laughs “you imagined it?” he questions, feeling very smug.

Harry looks up at him, “Course, you do know you’re very hot, especially in those tight black jeans, couldn’t keep my eyes off you, even when I was surrounded by all those girls you set me up with”. Harry says, while pulling himself off Louis and lying flat on his back, exhaling loudly.

And Louis just smiles at him, very endeared. “So, Harry Styles the ladykiller isn’t actually a lady killer, funny eh, thought I’d finally be the man who would reign him in” Louis comments.

“You have reigned me in y’know, just probably not the way you’d imagined” Harry says, laughing. He turns his head to face Louis, looking serious, “Y’know, if like my date going badly ruined your show, I’m like, really sorry. I don’t actually want to get you fired” he says, chewing his lip worriedly.

Louis just rolls his eyes, “It’s fine, probably the worst date I’ve ever witnessed. But I’m pretty sure the production team will say you were just really nervous, or something and that you and Ashley have decided to try again, without the cameras”.

“I would really like to take you on a date Louis, I promise it won’t be as bad as the one I had with Ashley” Harry says, then as an afterthought, “I wont actually have to go on another date with Ashley, will I? Like, she was nice, just you know, not you”.

Louis’ heart swells so much he believes it might burst, “I certainly hope not, especially if I am going to take you up on that date offer” he replies cheekily, lifting himself off the bed and straddling Harry’s narrow hips. He bends down and kisses Harry who eagerly lifts his head up to meet Louis halfway, lips puckered.They just lazily kiss for a few minutes, and Louis is perfectly content as he grinds down on Harry.

If he gets to kiss Harry for extended periods of time and go on sappy dates with him then he will happily take disturbed looks from Zayn and fake vomiting noises from Niall as he gropes Harry dirtily on the couch in their studio.

**Author's Note:**

> so, im gonna come back to this in about 3 months and hate it i just know it


End file.
